


【盜墓瓶邪半架空】《陸上三千里》36-43（東北篇．下）

by bonepig



Category: DAOMU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonepig/pseuds/bonepig





	【盜墓瓶邪半架空】《陸上三千里》36-43（東北篇．下）

Section 36

「唉！」  
當吳邪二度坐倒於碎石堆上，胸前沒了「負重」，四肢卻發虛發軟，連拽人的力氣都使不出來了。遲緩地抬手看了看錶，張口想罵句什麼，發出的卻是有氣無力的嘆息。  
娘的，見過過分的，沒見過這麼過分的！  
此前的兩個小時，他不但把石隙通道口附近的岩面全摸了個遍，甚至還硬起頭皮客串了一回蜘蛛俠，循著兩側的陡峭岩壁各往上攀了將近二十米，從較高處進行觀察與搜索，無奈一無所獲。石頭就是石頭，山壁就是山壁，啥孔洞縫隙暗門密道都沒找著。掉頭循來路往回鑽的結果就更別提了，簡直讓人崩潰到不能更崩潰──僅僅爬出三分鐘，便見通道急遽收縮，前邊隨即沒了路。堅硬粗礪且帶些許琉璃光彩的黑色火山岩塊層層疊疊地橫擋於面前，如何觸摸拍打喊叫敲鑿都不管用，那竟壓根就是一條死路！

爬過一條曲折但無叉道的山縫，居然莫名其妙地與大部隊失散，去到完全陌生的地方。而每一次的原路折返，不僅找不回來路，還都讓處境更加惡化。倘非對自己的記憶力和精神狀態具備相當的信心，又有打胳臂和小腿傳過來的痠疼疲勞感作證，恐怕他要一廂情願地把這一切當作一場惡夢。

雙手撐在身後，仰起臉，將視線投入頭頂上的虛空。什麼都看不到，一片漆黑。很顯然，這座裂谷並不與地表相通，否則此時該有一線天光透下來，外頭的天早就亮了。轉而凝望前方，水氣飄忽若白紗，兩座高聳峭壁與它們所夾出的狹窄碎石地一逕延伸出去，猶如一條陰森詭譎的道路，盡頭一樣為墨染般的黑暗所淹沒。無法判斷究竟有多深多長，更無法得知最終會通往何方。  
收回視焦，手電筒光照出不遠處的幾池小溫泉。稍調整了姿勢，屁股底下的石塊依舊發熱，空氣卻陰涼陰涼。  
由近及遠，由遠及近，不見任何動植物生存活動的痕跡，也沒有古人留下的雕刻或壁畫。太靜了，靜得能聽見呼吸聲。兩種呼吸，節奏、力度皆相異，一屬於他，另一則屬於……

聽著那近在咫尺的呼吸聲，吳邪扒拉幾下額髮，再度調整了坐姿，又有了嘆氣的衝動。一道夾雜質疑打量審視等多種意味的目光一直於他臉上、身上盤桓，剛一坐下來就察覺到了。  
嘖嘖！假如眼神能夠「具現化」，他肯定要給生生剜幾塊肉去。  
雖說同是天涯掉隊人，相逢好過曾相識，可這相逢也逢得太……太微妙了點兒！難道老天爺感覺元末明初第一風水師V.S.二十一世紀衰神級探寶員的超時空對決已經老梗了，指定同場加映一齣情敵絕地大和解，或者大逃殺？

「為什麼呢？」

這廂正給自個兒得出的推論囧著呢，那廂忽然吐出脆生生的四個字，一個問句。  
四下如此安靜，裝作沒聽見可就太矯情了，選擇性失聰畢竟不是一種誰人都能輕鬆修練到家的功夫。沒奈何，吳邪只得將頭一偏，迎上那道盯得他渾身不自在的目光，直面一團沾上了不少土灰的粉紅──那位同樣在緊急撤離過程中莫名與同伴失散的「天涯掉隊人No.2」，並以表情反問：什麼為什麼？

「我不懂，為什麼總是你？」

這還用問？因為吳爺我長得比較帥啊──直覺應答先從吳邪腦中閃過，隨即意識到不對。  
「啥意思？什麼叫『總是我』？」  
莫非指的是，為何總是我吳邪特別倒楣？靠！妳問我，我問誰啊？再說了，就算這是事實，姑娘，咱們才頭一次合作，好像還輪不到妳發感慨吧？

他的神情寫著不解，對方則很有些不服不忿。  
「除了起靈哥跟那臭胖子……」一面解釋，一面翻了個白眼，「北京解家的當家不也護著小吳哥你？」

句首「關鍵詞」入耳，吳邪不受控地打了個寒顫，整個腦門霎時佈滿黑線，心中哀嚎：奶奶的，又來了！不料聽完後半句，一下便錯愕了，「北京解家的當家？妳……妳認識小花？解語花？」

毫不掩飾的詫異引來得意，就見「天涯掉隊人No.2」小曦姑娘將尖下巴往上抬了抬，一手理了理亂髮，雙眼突然閃出光芒。噢！這回可不再是可憐兮兮的淚光了，雖然眼皮明顯浮腫。  
「遲早的事！」語氣被刻意加強，年輕女孩當有的活潑柔軟已是半分也無，「華和尚嘴邊經常掛著的四爺姓陳，而我，也姓陳。這樣你明白了嗎？」勾唇、挑眉，看看唯一聽眾，然後又一翻白眼，天曉得一個白眼到底能讓她拿來表達幾種情緒，「新月飯店拍賣鬼鈕龍魚玉璽那天，我就坐在二樓的某個包廂裡。」

吳邪琢磨著這幾句話，心緒一動，有一模糊的念頭隱隱冒了冒頭，但沒有深入探究。豁然領悟感隨之將其掩蓋，抓過了全部思緒。  
明白了嗎？  
當然明白。明示的、暗示的，甚至是發話者本身可能沒打算透露的，全明白了！  
這個陳曦，是道上前輩陳四爺的子孫，擁有繼承家族生意的資格，至少是候選資格。再從她剛才自報家門的神態看，估計並不排斥這身分、這「職業」。  
可是，平心而論，她既不具備阿甯那樣的身手、體能和領導能力，也欠缺應付突發危急狀況的經驗，更遑論迅速下達正確決斷的智慧和魄力──至於堂堂解當家就別拿出來比較了，撇開出身，兩人之間的共通點大概就只剩下對於某種顏色的喜愛。  
所以這一趟臨時任務如此艱險重要，實力不硬的她卻跟了來，而Coral這邊沒人曉得她的真實身分，只道是陳四爺的親信之一。那位老前輩想來很清楚自家這位姑娘還遠未夠班，派出去磨練長見識的同時，得顧慮著別讓她丟光臉面。  
所以華和尚對她的態度頗矛盾，說冷淡似乎不冷淡，說熱絡也絕不熱絡。有必要照顧的一樣不少，沒必要照顧的一樣不多。作為老員工，不能也不願違抗老闆的交代，但心底沒法服氣，那麼情況就會是這樣。  
所以她對傻小夥葉成這一路的示好體貼始終沒啥回應，只拚了命地要討好悶油瓶。除了一定程度的花痴，也因為看上了他的強悍，希望吸納過來，以為己用，藉此鞏固自己在家族盤口裡甚且未來在道上的地位、話語權。  
所以她要問，在驚恐情緒稍有平撫且無須顧慮第三者的時刻，不甘不願、不服不忿地問，而這問題必然已醞釀了一整路：為什麼總是你？  
既不強大，也不漂亮，一米八的大老爺們，又不是纖弱秀麗的美男子，何以得到各路狠角們發自真心的關懷幫助？

是啊！為什麼呢？

吳邪轉回臉來，挪動臀部稍微往後坐，後背與後腦勺靠上岩壁。再一次，將視線遠遠地投出去，穿過狹長的裂谷，融入無邊無際的黑暗。片刻而後，深深呼吸，慢慢地闔上眼皮。  
仍然不聞其他聲音，沒有動靜，最標準不過的死寂。可他知道，大山是「活著」的。就在背後、腳下，或任何一處，一座巨型機關，媲美迷宮的複雜構造，正以一種中招者無法察覺且不能夠理解的方式悄然運作著。無須質疑設計原理和動能何來，既然是汪藏海，那就有可能辦到。  
默默想著這些，心情竟然是連自身都感到吃驚的鎮靜。曾幾何時，接受現實並自我調適的速度有了這麼大幅度的長進。

適才爬來爬去的，兩手都是石屑土灰，面頰也蹭上了不少，不大舒服，他於是睜開眼，逕自起身走到最近的一口溫泉眼邊。蹲下身，先用指尖試了試水溫，跟著拉起袖子，雙手探入熱水中，掬水洗了把臉，再就著褲管抹乾濕手。待要放下衣袖，人卻僵愣住。

上衣左袖口處，多了兩圈數小時前於另一座較大的溫泉池邊豪邁地將它脫掉甩開時絕沒有的紅痕。  
鮮血沾染滲入衣物纖維後的暗紅，十分熟悉的顏色。

目不轉睛地凝視紅痕，呼吸和心跳聲一併消失。這一刻，週遭是絕對的安靜。  
然後，也許過了許久，也許僅僅幾秒，那句話又在耳畔幽幽地響起：為什麼？為什麼總是你？

「沒有什麼為什麼。」吳邪聽見自己定定地給出回答。不需要特意做強調，一字一句，本來如此，「妳能看到的只是現在，可要造就一個人，或者這個人和別人之間的各種關係，不會只憑著現在。」  
站直了身，他正色走向正噘著小嘴往手腳擦傷處塗抹雲南白藥的曦姑娘，直視她，再無半分尷尬。  
「好了，不要浪費力氣想這些了。總之，陳曦，妳要是信得過我，就把其他想法都先放一放，好好休息一會兒。等體力恢復了，我們一塊兒找出路。」

佇足，環顧空寂幽深的地底裂谷，黑暗厚得像一大幅揭不開的絲絨幕布，陰風陣陣，前路渺渺。上百萬美元的資本投入、橫跨數百年的古今對弈，背景舞台一貫宏大，挑戰者素來渺小。

「不管汪藏海或東夏萬奴王安排了啥節目，我一定會找到辦法活著出去。」

右掌輕輕地握住左袖袖口。不是希冀，是承諾。

 

 

Section 37

冬至前四天，近下午五點。  
這時，長白山上該是怎樣的一幅景象？是霞光斑斕，夕日餘輝與峰巒積雪相輝映，至靜至美？抑或滿天沉沉陰雲，雪花狂舞，凜冽冰風流竄呼嘯？

地面以上的情景隨時可能改變，兩相對比，地面以下的世界更接近於一幅恆定靜止的畫片，日夜、氣候、季節、時間，彷彿都是不存在的概念。  
一腳高一腳低地跋涉在大小石塊間，舉高手電筒，左右照射。望著光柱映照出的高聳岩壁、凌亂落石，以及光照範圍外那片汪洋般廣褒的黑暗，完全死寂的黑暗，吳邪不自覺地蹙起眉毛，眉心拱出一團小疙瘩。  
並非頭一次深入不見天日的凶險之地，也非頭一次與夥伴失散，驚懼緊張雖難免，總不至於害怕得歇斯底里、發瘋抓狂。不過，接受跟習慣畢竟是兩碼子事兒。

「小吳哥，你真確定這樣走能找著出路？」  
不知是該慶幸或無奈，此刻此地，接受但不習慣現實者不止他一個。  
「這都好幾個小時了，我只覺得越走越深、越來越冷了……」  
第N度，跟在身後的「天涯掉隊人No.2」對他的決定提出質疑。甭懷疑，上下句之間的短暫停頓百分百夠讓她翻上一個老大的白眼。  
「要我說啊，根本就不該浪費體力亂走，應該留在原地等的。以起靈哥，喔，還有阿甯姐、華和尚他們的本事，肯定能找著我們。」

吳邪沒有停步，連頭都沒回。  
「這樣走有沒出路不確定，但我確定，小哥他們都不是屬土撥鼠的。」而且姑娘，往裂谷更深處探索是我的提議沒錯，可當時妳明明沒有異議。汪祖宗作證，老子沒拿刀逼著妳從我啊！怎麼現在倒成了我腦袋進水、一意孤行了？  
憋住了後半句話，一同憋住的還有翻白眼的衝動──靠！不得了，這種二缺行為難不成有傳染性？  
一口氣又走出十多步，他注意到後頭沒了聲音，話音和腳步聲都沒了。止步回頭，就見陳曦半靠著一塊大石頭蹲了下來，包包擱在腳邊，一手不停地揉搓胳臂，一手探進包裡翻找個不停。頭略低，長髮散亂如鳥窩，臉色和唇色都極度蒼白。  
見狀，吳邪立即想起她曾在隊伍跌落雪谷時暈倒過，心登時就軟了。輕輕嘆了口氣，一邊折回到她面前，一邊也卸下自個兒的背包，拉開立領防風登山背心的拉鍊。撤退的時候太急迫，又有將近一半的裝備行李讓牆串子爬滿，兩人各自帶上的東西都不多。幸好此地還是比地面要暖和許多，十幾攝氏度總是有的，  
「甭找暖寶寶了，冷就先拿去穿著。」脫掉背心，彎腰遞過去，他稍微放柔了語氣，「妳要是沒體力，咱們就休息一會兒再走。」

聞言，曦姑娘霍地抬起臉看著他，雙唇微啓，長睫毛撲閃兩下，水汪晶亮的大眼先閃過驚訝，隨後綻放一抹疑似感激的光彩。不料再一眨眼，小小謝意瞬間慘遭秒殺，一對瞳孔竟像瞧見啥極端恐怖的景象般放大，身子劇震，隨即用力撇開了臉。  
「我……我還能走！」衣服接去了，也很快地穿上了，話卻是打牙縫中擠出來的。吐字裡摻了多大比重的怨念，聾子都聽得出，「你別小瞧了我！」  
語畢起身，她刷地拉緊背心拉鍊，冷哼著一甩頭拽起裝備包，接著居然一劈手奪過吳邪手裡的手電筒，幾大步搶到前邊領路去了，看也沒再看他一眼。

我去！陳小姐，您這唱的哪齣？敢不敢更不可愛點啊？  
吳邪大怒，心中暗罵，渾然未覺自身攜帶了某種能令瑪麗蘇光芒崩解潰散花痴少女心碎裂至渣的必殺級「暗器」，只以為陳大小姐不認同他的決定，這是在賭氣呢。默念兩遍和諧萬歲，帥哥不計傻妞過，他強自按捺住不爽，抬腿跟上去並解釋道：「我認為這座裂谷能通往雲頂天宮，是一條自然形成後又經過汪藏海加工設計的秘密通道，否則無法解釋那些鬼打牆似的機關迷道的設置意義。」

「哦？」  
往前投射的光柱朝著左右各轉了九十度，掃了掃兩側的岩壁。便聽陳曦語帶尖酸地問：「兩邊的距離已經變得這麼大了，就算哪裡真藏的有出口吧，你能怎麼找？還有，萬一前頭又有蟲子，該怎麼辦？」

照明工具早已從手搖式手電筒換成了戰術手電筒，集中的白色光束卻未立刻撞上峭壁，而是筆直地延伸，扎入闇黑寂靜的虛空，如一把銳利的光劍。  
不往裡勘探便不會知曉，這座深藏於長白山體內部的地下裂谷整體原來呈喇叭狀。最初寬僅三米，更像是「一線天」的狹窄裂隙，到了這當口已擴張至百多米寬，兩壁遙遙相對，高得照不見頂，氣勢驚人。散落在谷地中的某些石塊甚至有一間屋子大，人行於其中，無比渺小。

回答之前，吳邪先閉眼感受了幾秒空氣的流動。不要緊，小丫頭腿短體力差，領路的速度實在夠慢，直接坐下來抽根菸都不怕給落下。  
沒錯！一如所想，雖不明顯，那股持續撲面的氣流確實稍稍變強了。除了臉，裸露的脖子也感受到了涼意。  
「不是的，妳沒理解我的意思。我可沒打算找什麼通往地面的出口，我是想直接進入雲頂天宮。」

答案顯然太太太出乎意料，發問者不由一怔，「直接進天宮？為什麼？」肩膀側了側，似想回身，但忍住了，「難道你知道鬼──唉呀！」隨即讓一塊石子一絆，人踉蹌了一下。  
語調因訝異拔高了至少一個八度，尖利的驚呼聲傳出去，撞碎在岩壁表面，變作一串斷斷續續的回音。

這回，吳邪既沒自討沒趣地趕上去攙扶，也沒怎麼留意被驚叫聲掐斷的那個字。遙望影影綽綽的陡峭山岩、寂靜無生物的巨大裂隙、彷若無止無盡鋪展開的前路，道出下文，「反正原路是爬不回去了，咱們參不透那機關的門道，那麼，與其跟無頭蒼蠅似的四處亂竄，在這大得嚇人的裂谷裡找那個不確定究竟有或沒有的出口，一吋一吋地摸，摸到手全破皮，不如往原本就設定好的目的地去。在我以為，那樣跟大部隊會合的概率反倒高一些，雲頂天宮裡也一定有出口。當然，為防萬一，我在那道裂隙口邊同樣留了記號，如果阿甯、胖子、小哥他們真能找過來，一看立馬就會明白，可以打起信號彈來和我們連繫。至於蟲子……」  
言及此，他低頭瞥了眼左袖袖口，無聲微笑，「我只能說，真要碰到了，我有把握避過牠們。妳只要跟好了，別一個人亂跑亂闖，應該不會有問題。」  
不會有問題的。  
盯著前方，左手五指緩緩收攏，捏緊成拳。植根於心底的念頭，比口中道出的語句更為篤定：絕不交代在這兒！無論碰上什麼，都要盡一切力量挺住。我得活下去，平安出去！

「原來如此啊！」  
張口吐出字面為肯定實際卻充滿質疑意味的五個字，就聽陳曦喘了幾口氣，手電筒光柱漫無目的地在半空中掃動一陣，頭也不回地道：「小吳哥，莫非你以為，即使找不回我們，隊伍也會繼續往雲頂天宮前進？」  
不難聽出，她的口氣又變了，不同於適才有過的種種情緒，這次是……得意？輕蔑？驕傲？

吳邪沒回答，人一下愣住，眼中冒出疑惑。

貌似察覺到了打後邊投來的目光，陳曦輕笑一聲，抬高下顎，拉了拉登山包的背帶，「既然暫時沒其他路好走，那就去天宮吧！但我必須告訴你，你想錯了，大錯特錯！兵分兩路進入天宮是絕不可能發生的，我才不相信那些傢伙有那膽子放棄尋找我，現在肯定還在手忙腳亂地鑽洞呢！」  
說著，她站住腳，懷著一種復仇般的快感，咬牙切齒地吐出壓軸的一句話，「知道嗎？隊裡有你沒你基本無所謂。可若少了我，就算他們能找到天宮底的那座寶庫，都是白搭！」  
話畢，冷笑回首。  
咦？  
只一秒，得意到有點猙獰的神情旋即轉為錯愕。

好吧！「被打擊對象」的確做出了驚訝的表情，可是，他看的壓根就不是她，而是……

循著吳邪的目光，陳曦狐疑地扭回頭。  
「呀啊啊！鬼啊！有鬼呀！」

前方，陰森黑暗的裂谷浮出了好多好多道青白色的人影，一個個低垂著腦袋與雙手，長髮披散，飄在半空中，無息無聲。

 

 

Section 38

別嫌地底下的世界總一成不變，要曉得，它的變，未必是你所樂見。

頭頂上，一條條條約莫碗口粗的青銅鎖鍊橫空而過，連接地底裂谷的兩側，從十米左右高處，一直到手電筒光照不透的高空，密集交疊，無以數計，形成了一張巨大細密的網，找不到稀疏的地方。一道抖動不定的白光於其中掃射，照出成百上千張空洞僵硬、腐爛扭曲的臉孔。不錯，每一條長長的青銅鍊子底下，都吊掛著幾個「人」──乾化如木乃伊的屍體，或者徹底沒了皮肉的白骨骷髏。從散亂披垂的長髮與破爛的衣物、盔甲判斷，全是數百年前的古人。  
腳下，面前，大小不一的黑色火山岩塊鋪滿谷底，這倒沒變。不過仔細再看，岩石表面居然被蓋上了一件「毯子」──從半空中掉下來的碎骨殘屍，混著一種乾硬的黑色物質，疊成了厚厚的一層，覆過所有石塊。靠近了稍一辨認，那顯然是某種動物的糞便。  
此外，「毯子」裡還有一種東西。

吳邪幾步走到一塊大石頭邊，蹲下身，撿起一根羽毛。這玩意兒的羽色毫不出奇，就是墨汁一樣的黑，然而羽桿既粗又硬，且比他的一個手掌還長。目光左右一掃，輕易又從附近的屍骨堆中找到好幾根一模一樣的黑羽毛。  
無庸置疑，它們的主人是個大傢伙。  
懸空的乾屍群、糞便堆、滿地散落的羽毛，提示夠多了，他立即掏出身上僅有的一把ACP，拉開槍栓，又把幾個彈匣塞進褲子側邊的口袋，同時招呼身後。  
「陳曦，妳也有槍吧？」聲音很輕，幾乎是氣音，「快拿出來。」  
大個頭怪鳥怕不怕老悶寶血？這還真不好說。

沒有回答，從後方投過來的光束持續地抖動，晃得人有些眼花。幾秒過後，才聽見掏摸裝備的窸窸窣窣聲。

輕吁一口氣，又用力閉了閉眼睛，他一下站直了身，扭過頭，伸出左手，不是溫言安撫，是從小姑娘顫抖的手中拿過那支戰術手電筒。對兩個掉隊的倒楣蛋來說，這玩意兒可比一切珠寶黃金都要金貴，萬一脫手摔爛了，那還得了？要改指望弱弱的手搖式手電筒，不如找條鍊子把自己也掛上去實際。  
「這地方是某種怪鳥的巢穴，上頭那些死人是牠們的食物，從規模看，牠們的數量不會少。趁著現在一隻都不在，咱們得儘快通過。」  
口中只吐出了前半句，考量到聽者的理解力和心理承受力，後半句憋在了肚子裡：如果這些尚未現身的怪鳥正是古代皇陵大墓不可或缺的所謂守墓獸，那麼東夏萬奴王的雲頂天宮，甚至是探路隊此行的真正目標，天宮的核心寶庫，估計就在不遠的前方了。  
這還是比較保守的說法，心裡清楚，大可把「如果」兩字刪去。汪藏海的設計沒有偶然，只有必然。

 

繼續前進，黑暗依舊無盡，喇叭狀裂谷持續延伸，高聳的陡崖仍在朝兩邊退開，此時的間距已經拉到了兩百米以上。谷底空間越發開闊，氣氛卻是越加的陰鬱緊張，直壓得人胸口滯悶，呼吸困難。  
預告一個勁兒地猛打，節目卻遲遲未開始。更大的威脅變動，或是與他們失散的隊友，又或是其他任何能與陵墓沾邊的人造建築，一個都沒有出現。偌大的地底裂谷靜得嚇人，可是頭頂上的鎖鍊與乾屍，腳底下的骨頭、羽毛與糞便，真真切切，絕非幻覺。  
那句話是怎麼講的？最難熬的往往不是死刑本身，是行刑前的等待。

如此走出二十多分鐘，四下裡掃射的手電筒光忽然一頓。同一秒，吳邪怔怔地立住了腳。  
數十米開外處，裂谷正中央，一塊巨石被成雕鑿成一座階梯式高台，乍看有點接近古埃及法老王的階梯金字塔。台子的幾面各修有一道階梯，筆直地通往頂部，每一階的兩側都有一盞人形小燈奴。  
目光循著階梯從「金字塔」底部掃上塔頂，登時被牢牢地吸引住。  
台子頂上，高高地支著一口大小與轎車相當的白石棺槨，棺身滿佈圖文雕飾。這不稀奇，稀奇的是棺槨底下盤繞有九條石雕的百足龍，妖異的黑亮身軀和密密麻麻的腿腳延展開來，那輪廓，那形制，卻儼如蓮花的層層花瓣。  
娘希匹，這麼磣人的蓮花也能行，哪個星球的審美觀啊這是？  
他暗罵一聲，頭皮微微地麻起來。還沒組織出合適的語言，胳臂先被一雙冰冷的小手用力抓住。  
偏過頭，一張寫滿驚恐的面龐滑進視野。

「九……九……九龍抬屍！」  
陳曦半縮在吳邪身後，臉和嘴唇都白得沒了一絲顏色，不止是手，兩排牙齒全在格格發顫。不用說，雙腿也抖得厲害，若不是身邊正好有人可借力，必定要一屁股直接坐到鳥糞毯子上去。  
底氣？陽光太強，蒸發了唄！  
勇氣？不好意思，光一項追男仔就用得精光了。  
「爺爺跟我說過，東夏萬奴王的棺槨有個很特別的名堂，叫作九龍抬屍。簡單地講，就是由九條神龍來守護棺槨，確保他死後不被打擾。」

條件反射地又望了一眼那九條黑忽忽的百足石龍，其實就是九條King Size的石雕蚰蜒龍，吳邪倒吸一口冷氣，「妳的意思是，我們找到了萬奴王的棺槨？」  
雖然料定了自己已相當接近皇陵中心，但一上來的第一口棺材便撞見正主，而非陪葬棺或疑棺，這倒是出乎意料。

小姑娘咬緊下唇，艱難地點頭，「我爺爺都那麼說了，錯不了的。」說著，纖纖十指不自覺地使勁，「小吳哥，接下來你打算怎麼辦？」

真要是正主，那就更沒有緊張的美國時間了，汪祖宗的機關肯定正在哪兒候著呢！是停是走，必須趕緊拿個主意。  
強壓下心情的波動，不理會打腳底和背脊泛出的寒意，吳邪輕輕掙開了她的手，抬高左臂。高集中度的光束越過階梯石台，再往前一段，很快被截住，顯然碰上了一片「有實體」的黑，地底裂谷似乎終於到了盡頭。遠遠地凝目望去，除開岩石，盡處的陡直山壁上好像有一些東西，隱約反射出青色的金屬光澤。距離還遠，瞧不真切。  
沉吟了一小會兒，他收回視線。  
「我們去──」  
才吐出三個字，人竟猛然一抖，臉色也刷的一下白了，慘白。本該落在陳曦臉上的視焦一個偏移，落到了她的肩膀上。

那兒，多了一張臉。

 

 

Section 39

那是一張絕難定義的臉。猛一看，有眼有鼻有嘴，膚色極白，活脫脫是個人。可再一細瞧，眼窩深陷，兩顆漆黑滾圓的眼珠子占滿整個眼眶，鼻子就是一個洞，嘴尖如鳥喙。哪有人能長成這副模樣？

脈脈而不含情地與這張怪臉對視著，吳邪知道他的頭皮全奓了起來，面部表情以一種非常詭異的方式定格。撥不出一丁一點的腦細胞對自己這個其實還算鎮定的反應表示欣慰，腦子裡炸開了鍋：怎麼回事？這他娘的是啥玩意兒？剛剛明明沒有的，怎麼能夠不聲不響地就出現在陳曦的肩膀上，好像正趴在她背後，而且她半點感覺也沒有？乾屍掉下來也該有個重量吧！難道是……是上頭不知哪一具乾屍的冤魂？

「小吳哥，你……你怎麼啦？」從話音裡的結巴研判，小姑娘已透過他的神色意識到了不對，「我背後……有什麼嗎？」

他的嘴角抽了抽，兩眼仍緊盯著那張似人又似鳥的怪臉。幾秒鐘的工夫，冷汗像下雨一樣的流了滿頭，驚恐之外，還有一絲絲的無奈。這種時候，不說自家那位強悍到變態的「禁公」大爺，換作隊伍裡的胖子Scott華和尚郎風葉成哪一個糙老爺在場都好，就是阿甯也行啊，偏偏是陳曦！他實在不認為她扭過頭去之後，能不被肩膀上的怪玩意兒嚇瘋。  
想了想，吳邪將下巴朝左肩微偏了偏，垂在身側的右手食指搭上了自動手槍的扳機。「有個東西，讓我瞧清楚些。」口氣盡量放平、放輕，「妳先別動。」

別動，一樣的兩個字，出自不同人之口，威懾力是否相同？

尾音甫落，就見小丫頭將臉往左一扭。

「呀啊啊啊啊──」

一如預期，極端淒厲的尖叫聲旋即暴起，尖銳音波漫過開闊的谷地，撞上兩道高聳的峭壁，如尖刀般狠狠地撕裂了地底世界所積澱的寂靜。毫不誇張地說，有那麼一瞬間，吳邪真的懷疑，頭頂上層層疊疊的古董級鎖鍊會如被孟姜女哭倒的長城那樣嘩啦啦地崩落。  
沒事，鍊子沒塌，好歹是汪藏海汪大師監的工，工程質量禁得起考驗。那怪東西卻扛不住刺激了，下一瞬，便見神情木然的臉孔一陣扭曲，稍稍往後一仰，猛地一咧嘴，霍地一下便把嘴巴張大到了不可思議的程度，露出一整口雪亮雪亮的……靠！堪比大白鯊的獠牙啊！

吳邪只覺渾身毛孔都一炸，心叫一聲糟糕，抬起握槍的右臂，食指一彎，眼見要扣扳機了，隨後卻一愣。  
咦？  
哪還有什麼怪臉？槍口指著的，除開空氣，只有一大塊黑忽忽的火山岩。  
神經沒能因此鬆懈，反而繃得更緊。不及多想，他拉著小姑娘三兩步竄到岩石邊，後背緊貼著岩塊，略矮下身，以手電筒四下掃射。  
光柱晃過來，掃過去，入眼的依然是一大片凹凸不平的黑石頭，別無異狀。方才那陣驚叫製造的回音已散得差不多了，除去兩道粗重急促的呼吸，沒聽見其他動靜。  
不見了？  
怪事兒！什麼東西能這樣無聲無息地來去？假使不是幻覺，不是鬼魂，難道真是隻長著人面獠牙的大怪鳥？  
如此一想，心中登時一咯噔，腦中閃過白光──是了！剛才才說過的，這裡不正是個大鳥窩？

「唉呀！」蹲在一旁的陳曦忽又驚呼出聲，「我的背包呢？」

順著推測，吳邪將手電筒一轉，光束往正上方打。  
一如預想，最低的那條鎖鍊下，幾具乾巴巴的死屍之間，赫然有一隻頭下腳上倒吊著的巨鳥，約一人高，通體漆黑，生得有些像人的怪異臉孔卻是白色，口中叼著一只灰粉色的登山包。讓強光一照，瞇了瞇眼睛，拍拍翅膀，一下飛出了光照範圍。

「糟糕！丟了就完了……」見狀，曦姑娘完全慌了，蹦起身來，直覺衝出去兩步，想及手裡的槍，急急地煞停，抬手。

吳邪搶上一大步，手電筒往旁邊一遞。  
「幫我打光，我來。」  
緊盯著飛向高台的黑影，舉槍，瞄準，開火。  
砰！砰！  
連續兩槍過後，人面怪鳥嘶叫了一聲，重重墜地。  
他踩著大小石塊奔過去，就著光看了看，大鳥的身子給打穿了兩個血洞，一動也不動地癱著，肯定再沒攻擊力了。當下也不猶豫，立即一彎身抓住陳曦的登山包，拎起來。  
目光不經意地一掃，忽見森森的獠牙後頭，隱隱有東西動了動。  
以為自個兒眼花了，他狐疑地再看，不妙！怪鳥嘴裡竟像還藏著一張臉！  
大驚之下，急忙要退回去，卻聽陳曦又在後面尖叫了一聲，照著他的手電筒光束劇烈地晃動起來。與此同時，腦後勁風竄過，一抹黑影以極快的速度俯衝而下。

這地方就是個鳥窩，而且，這群鳥的數量不會少──想到方才做出的另一個結論已經太遲，吳邪就覺後領一緊，自己的裝備包也被什麼緊緊地揪住，雙腳隨即離地，眼一花，整個人給一股巨力高高地扯上了半空，迅速帶往某個方向。  
操！老子可不想當臘腸！  
腦子裡才轉過這樣的念頭，別說掙扎了，甚至還沒太感覺到本能的害怕，抓著他的力量又是一次急速俯衝，接著居然收了勁。  
娘啊！他在心底哀嚎，不當臘腸，也不想被當成麵團摔啊！

砰！  
出乎意料，堪堪團身護好頭臉，下墜的身體便觸了地，落在一塊堅硬而光滑的平面上。  
吳邪顧不得手肘和兩膝的疼痛，立馬以四肢著地的方式支起身，意識到雙手都空了，忙伸長胳臂往周圍摸索，尋找墜地時脫手的槍。  
四周黑暗無光，手伸出去，指尖觸到一樣物事，軟軟的，彷彿一團布。撈過來再摸，布鬆了開來，總共好幾層，裡頭裹著一個小玩意兒，四四方方，冰涼冰涼，有似玉質，表面凹凸不平，指腹拂過去，像是雕滿了花紋。  
這啥？是陳曦包裡的東西嗎？  
將它拿到鼻尖前，瞪眼一看，腦中霎時如有電光劈過，當場驚呆。  
呆怔間，眼前、耳際，流水般閃過一串聲音和影像：貴氣古雅的老建築、紅木方桌、拍賣花名冊、喧鬧人聲、清脆鈴鐺響、長髮旗袍女司儀字正腔圓的介紹，「各位老闆看好了，鬼鈕龍魚玉璽，僅此一件的珍寶……」

凝視著掌上這只長寬大概僅四釐米、底座滿佈複雜細緻雕刻的深青色正方形玉印璽，吳邪不能自已地連抽了好幾口冷氣。  
北京新月飯店的拍賣品，喊價破億的國寶級文物，怎麼會出現在長白山底下？  
腦袋瓜子稍一轉，更多回憶片段、更多聲音跑了出來。

──先前我說過，四爺那幫人手中有雲頂天宮寶庫的「鑰匙」。  
──新月飯店拍賣鬼鈕龍魚玉璽那天，我就坐在二樓的某個包廂裡。  
──糟糕！丟了就完了……

莫非，那場被胖子惡搞了的拍賣會，最終得手的買主便是道上的老前輩陳四爺。而他砸天價買下的這只鬼璽，正是開啟雲頂天宮寶庫的「鑰匙」？  
想著，眼角餘光又捕捉到一抹倏忽閃動的黑影。  
嘖！先別琢磨了，頭上還有不知多少隻人面怪鳥呢！  
思及此，吳邪一合手握牢了鬼璽，再要去找槍，人卻一抖，一種強烈的違和感衝了上來，不由再攤開手掌，把它捧到面前。  
不對！  
被人面鳥拽著扔過來的時候，完全看不到身邊有啥，視野基本就是一片黑，為何現在能夠清楚地瞧見鬼璽表面的所有複雜雕刻，惡鬼的神態、動作，甚至是龍魚身上的細小鱗片？

放低了手，將視線投出去，吳邪這才發現自己正跪在那座擺放萬奴王棺槨的階梯狀高台的最頂層，面衝著巨大地底裂谷的盡頭，身前兩步處便是一道陡長的階梯。不知何時，長階梯兩側的燈奴已被全數點起，一朵朵火焰燃燒著、跳躍著，放射出一團團青幽幽的綠色火光。  
就著光線再往前看，裂谷盡處，一幅不可思議的畫面撞入眼簾。

 

 

Section 40

如果一路走來，目睹的、親歷的種種，都算得上不可思議，那麼，還有什麼是真正的不可思議？

前方，地底裂谷盡處，高不見頂的黑色崖壁底端，有一道門，一道對開的巨門。整體看上去皆為青銅鑄造，沉沉地壓在岩石上，不知該有多麼的厚實。當著火光的照射，正泛出幽幽的金屬光芒。閉合的兩扇巨大門板表面滿佈花紋，線條之精細繁複，超乎言語所能形容，似乎只合適以「令人髮指」來定義。  
所謂巨門，該有多巨大？粗略估計，竟大約三十米高、六十米寬。用現代樓房的標準折算，足足十層樓的規模！

吳邪仰起頭，雙唇微張，涔涔滲汗的手掌無意識地捏緊了鬼璽，身體輕輕地發顫。實在拿不準，若非早就跪坐在了高台頂端，自己會不會當場跪下來。面對如此壯闊神秘的古代遺跡──說是神跡也不過分了，那股當頭而來且具絕對壓倒性的磅礡氣勢，區區凡人，真的，太渺小太渺小了，壓根不值一提。  
鑄出十層樓高、一體成型的兩扇巨門，並設立於長白山底，絕非古人的技術水平能及，元末明初的人，也早就不再以青銅作為主要金屬了。假使如阿甯所言，雲頂天宮乃更早期朝代的遺存，讓汪藏海撿了個現成，那麼，這等超越人力極限的神跡，會是什麼人、什麼樣的一股勢力或政權所造？  
誰能夠推開重逾萬噸的門扉，走進門內？門後通往何處？雪山之巔，或者是滾著岩漿的地心？  
難道說，這就是此行的目標，雲頂天宮寶庫所在？若是，值得以這等「神器」封存的，又該是多匪夷所思的珍寶，多麼驚人的絕密？  
不僅佔據了視界，青銅巨門也塞滿了腦海。既有的一部分認知遭到顛覆，好多好多疑惑於腦中轟轟作響。震撼來得太強烈、太突然，這一刻，他甚至忘了環伺身畔的威脅。

讓他回神的，是一抹飛過眼前的黑影，以及一陣聽似翅膀拍動的聲響。

甫從震驚中抽離，危機感立即復甦。吳邪收回目光，匆匆低頭查看，陳曦的灰粉色背包就落在腳邊，給人面鳥的獠牙咬出了一道大口子，暖寶寶、衛生巾、粉紅色Zippo打火機等物件散落一地。他的自動手槍摔得較遠，謝天謝地，差沒幾釐米就要掉到台子底下去了，趕緊一縱身撲過去抓住，鬼璽則暫時往口袋裡塞。  
抓著槍，維持上身伏低的半蹲跪姿，四下環顧，不禁咋舌。這時才曉得，不止是面對青銅巨門這一側的階梯，高台邊幾道階梯上的所有燈奴都亮了起來，不曉得用的是什麼生物的脂膏，詭異的綠色燈焰並不特別旺，照明力卻異常的強，整座台子連著周邊都籠罩於綠熒熒的火光中。高台下的地面仍是黑壓壓的一片，「成分」卻非火山岩，是三四十隻至少一人高的人面鳥。長著怪異人臉與獠牙的守墓獸們不僅都歸了巢，還都落到了地上，此時就圍繞在台邊，一顆顆透著綠光的眼珠子無不盯緊了台子頂部，鎖定住肉質鮮嫩的「補冬大餐」，但不叫不跳也不動，緊繃著慘白慘白的怪臉，面無表情。  
媽的！吳邪有些發怵，下意識地瞥了眼左袖口的兩圈紅痕。這些扁毛畜牲明顯對悶油瓶的除蟲寶血不感冒啊！而且看這陣式，怎麼像在等著什麼？難道是要等老大來宣佈開動？

咚！咚！  
正自心驚，忽有沉悶敲打聲入耳。  
喀啦！嘎嘎嘎──  
隨後是重物被推動的聲音。  
朝著聲源一扭臉，竟見階梯形高台的正中央，九條石雕百足龍之上，那口足有一台解放卡車大小的巨型白石棺槨給掀開了一條縫，從中伸出了三隻粗壯的紫黑色手臂。  
等等！三……三隻？  
沒錯，三隻。

轟隆！  
不等吳邪消化掉這股驚愕，棺槨的蓋子翻落在地，一道人影呼啦一下子從裡頭站了起來。  
毫無疑問，這是個巨人，身長約五米，穿著一套破爛褪色的女真鎧甲，無比壯碩，一腳跨出九龍抬屍棺，整個台子都隱隱地震動。可真正駭人的不是這傢伙的體格，也不是那身紫得發黑的皮膚，是他的手臂──整整十二隻，呈環形排列於身後，有如廟裡的千手觀音像，而且全在不停地扭動！

老天！這、這是東夏萬奴王？  
不可能啊！這貨他娘的根本就不是人！

眼見十二手屍沉沉地踏出了第二步，離開了棺材，吳邪只能努力把身子伏得更低，並舉起槍。一面祈禱這個大傢伙看不上自己這塊小破肉，或者睡了太多年，胃腸消化功能啥的還沒恢復，一面強迫自己不去懷疑子彈能否對龐然巨物造成傷害，並盡力維持槍口的穩定。  
前邊是詐了屍的多手怪物爺，後邊是圍成了圈的人面怪鳥夥計群，什麼叫進退維谷？這就是了！

卻是奇怪，那疑似萬奴王的畸形大粽子急火火地掀完了棺蓋，反倒沒了後續動作，停在原地，手都不揮了，只有腦袋在那兒轉啊轉、晃啊晃的，貌似正感知著什麼。

冰雪下的地底世界，岩壁高聳，裂谷深廣如海溝，青銅巨門雄峙谷底。搖曳的燈焰沖開黑暗，為光照範圍內的物事抹上一層磣人的慘綠。鎖鍊、懸屍、守墓怪鳥、千手觀音屍、掉隊的探寶隊員……  
如此寬廣深邃的封閉空間，這麼多的生物與非生物齊聚，不聞聲息，完全死寂。

吳邪強壓著驚恐，憋住呼吸，失速的心跳震得胸腔連著耳膜都疼了。動也不動地等了一小會兒，見對方還是沒動靜，不由暗罵你他娘搞半天不是夢遊吧？又過片刻，小心翼翼地貼著地面動了動腳，打算往台子的另一角退，到大棺槨的後頭躲一躲。不想剛一動，壞了！破爛頭盔下的大腦殼猛地一扭，一張猙獰的大臉正衝著他，腰一彎，手一伸，速度快如閃電，一下就把他像拎小雞似的抓了起來。粗如樑柱的長腿旋即邁開，循著台階快步往下，向著谷底的兩扇巨門而去。

吳邪徹底慌了，想也不想，將ACP的槍口貼著十二手屍的胸膛，砰砰砰砰砰，一口氣打光整整一彈匣的子彈。可它們全如打在橡膠上，不穿透，不炸裂，彷彿泥牛入海，造不成半點傷害。  
「操！」  
咒罵一聲，腦子囫圇一轉，乾脆看準了位置，直接把空槍往上狠狠一擲，砸向這傢伙的眼睛。

「吼！」  
正如預想，眼睛是弱點，踏上了碎岩石地面的十二手屍頓時痛吼一聲。沒料到的是，這廝並未直接鬆開手，而是有樣學樣地也把胳臂一抬，手腕一揮，重重地一擲。

完全無法應變，驚叫都來不及，吳邪立馬被巨力凌空拋飛，飛越一段距離，後背逕直撞上青銅門板，哇地吐出一口血，摔落在地。  
天旋地轉，汩汩流下的鮮血模糊了視野，稍一呼吸就是撕心裂肺的劇痛，更多腥熱的液體要從喉頭湧出。他非常確定，自己斷了好幾根骨頭，折斷的肋骨還刺傷了內臟。  
「嗚……咳咳……」  
試圖爬動，徒勞無功，連一根手指頭都動不了。肺快吸不進氣了，嘴角掛上了血沫子，眼前陣陣發黑，意識淡去。  
要死了嗎？  
不過是被摔了一下，怎麼會這麼脆弱呢？  
不行，我不能就這樣交代了，絕對不可以……

不甘心，但沒有了力氣。  
也沒了機會。

倒在青銅巨門前，即將失焦的雙眼勉強地望出去，多麼希望看見那抹令人既安心也牽掛的身影出現，一眼，哪怕就一眼也好啊。可惜，吳邪最後見到的，是揮舞著十二隻手臂走近的巨影。

 

 

Section 41

波剌──波剌──

那是一種怎樣的聲音？  
有一點模糊，然而規律、溫和、接連不斷。甫穿入耳膜，立即流進心底，喚起好強烈好強烈的熟悉感，其間還夾雜以一絲絲懷念。

波剌──波剌──

完全不能也不想抗拒，跟隨聲波的指引，邁開腳步。

波剌──波剌──

彷彿從一條漆黑的甬道中轉出來，視野裡出現了光。  
不若暴烈霸道的驕陽，而像細細柔柔的雨滴，溫暖的橙色火光遍染視界，送來一幅近乎定止的景象：磚砌的拱形寶頂之下，數十盞大缸一般的青花瓷長明燈擺在地上，以一定的間距排成兩列，夾出一條頗寬的路，筆直地向前延伸。路兩側的牆壁繪滿了圖畫，祥雲、瑞獸、飛仙，色彩鮮豔，線條精緻而不失飄逸，一派祥和美好。  
側耳細聽，反覆的聲響越發清晰。

波剌──波剌──

腳下不停，牆面上的繪卷似在流動，一盞盞長明燈往後退出去。走，再走，終於，抵達了「燈路」的盡頭。足尖前方是一道往下的寬石階，如果循著雕有細緻圖紋的階梯繼續邁步，很快便會踏進一座水池。這池子極大極寬闊，極目居然望不到邊際，只見粼光閃閃，水霧浩渺，簡直是一座湖泊，或者，根本就是一片海。水色相當深，水波微微湧動，儼如海岸邊常見的小碎浪，輕輕拍打著石階，激起串串小水花。

波剌──波剌──

不曉得是如何來到這裡，也不清楚這是何處，吳邪唯一確定的是，這一泓水的最深處，有一個意念在對他說話，語氣溫柔，吐字堅定，宛如召喚：別停，走下去，然後就會去到你該去的地方。  
但是，腳步停了。  
因為他發現，階梯的頂端，他的腳邊不遠處，坐著一個人。

從身形判斷，那應該是個不超過五歲的男孩子，坐定石階邊沿，頭低垂著，看不見臉孔。曳地的濃密長髮於火光下閃出璦璦的光澤，漂亮得可與一匹上好的錦緞一比，將不著寸縷的身體覆蓋大半。黑如墨的髮絲，卻更襯出膚色的慘白。

沒聽聞哭聲，沒瞧見滴落的眼淚，也沒看出長髮覆住的小身子有包含顫抖在內的任何動作，直如一尊無感情更無生命的雕像。可不知為何，光只是這麼看著，吳邪便能感覺到一股哀傷，那樣的真切直接，那樣的深沉強烈，幾近於絕望。  
心被揪緊，緊得發疼，來自水下的召喚竟被輕易地排開。沒辦法就這樣走掉，他想要安慰這個孩子，儘管並不曉得對方是誰，對方也好像根本沒發覺他的存在。

來到男孩身前，蹲下身，緩緩伸手。也許是一下子給出了太多的關注，此時的吳邪並未覺察，充塞胸口的哀傷，不僅僅源於單純且單向的「感應」。  
醒悟，爆發在指尖穿過孩子的柔細黑髮，撫上冰涼面龐的剎那。  
「不……」  
淚水、言語，突然決堤。  
「不要……我不想走……」

心痛得像給一隻隱形的爪子整個撕裂開，不知道來龍去脈，只知道自己有太多不甘，太多不捨。二十幾歲的男人，這一刻，嗚咽得像個迷了路的孩子。

「帶我回去……小哥，帶我回去……」

 

又一度，湧進眼簾的光線勾勒出靜定的影像。

闇黑和橙黃一律為米白與淺綠取代。青花瓷長明燈及鮮麗壁畫不再，變作了簡潔單調的燈管、天花板、布簾和輸液架。  
耳朵聽見了一些細碎的聲音，帶消毒水氣味的空氣流入氣管，喚起全身各處的陣陣悶痛，身體好像被好多東西扎著或捆綁束縛著。意識醒覺，知覺復甦，各種疼痛加劇的同時，還有一陣短暫的暈眩。眨眼，有溫熱液體自眼尾溢出，滑落。

於是知道，這是醫院的病房，自己躺在病床上。

病房裡的暖氣當然是開著的，溫度控制得正剛好，一點兒也不冷。可是，正與他十指交握的手、正撫摸著他的面頰的手，都在顫抖。

「吳邪……吳邪……」  
難得急切的低沉話音迴繞耳畔，其中蘊含了多少情緒？

吳邪應著呼喚轉動眼珠，視焦下移，一如所想，馬上就在床邊看見了那心心念念的容顏。抓牢視焦的，卻是單薄上衣沒能完全遮掩的，將張起靈的手臂、肩膀、胸膛層層纏裹的染血繃帶。以及垂落身前的，一綹一綹長長的黑髮。

 

 

Section 42

冬至後十天，二○○六年十二月三十一日，吉林大學第三醫院。

相較於總有人來來去去的電梯口、櫃台和連通病房的長走廊，位於樓面最邊角且有居高臨下開闊窗景的開放空間，無疑是一個相對安靜的角落。  
「喲！『睡超人』，終於捨得醒啦？」  
所以，那句帶著淺淺笑意的打趣，音量儘管不大，聽著卻非常清晰。

聞聲，坐在長椅上的吳邪收回投向窗外的眸光，回過頭，衝來人咧了咧嘴，「一睡差點睡成個殘廢，沒賺頭啊，我還是醒著吧！」一面說，一面用沒打石膏的左手把斜倚著椅子的枴杖朝自己這邊挪了挪，空出更大的位置。

阿甯臉上的淺笑變作了噗哧一笑，大步走過來。掩蓋身材曲線的衝鋒衣褲被一襲合身而簡練的深色厚毛呢套裝取代，俐落的短髮梳成側分，臉上化著淡妝。這副模樣，說是個成天往深山大海裡鑽的探寶員，更像個美豔幹練的大企業主管。  
「Scott本來要跟我一起來探望你們，不過北京分部那兒有太多事情得儘快處理，走不開。」落座，放下手裡的包，她將臉往右一側，從頭到腳又從腳到頭地將自己的手下打量了一圈，病號服、繃帶、紗布、石膏、拐杖……視焦最後停駐於帶著血色也透著生氣的臉龐，表情頗為欣慰，「我剛才先去找了你的主治醫師，他說你復原得很不錯，比預期要好，但要想出院，還得再半個多月。」

「我靠！不是吧？」傷患本人可一點也不欣慰，罵了一聲，接著在心中默默計算了一下，認命地一聳肩膀，「好吧，好歹還來得及回老家過年。」

「這次過年比較晚，時間上絕對綽綽有餘。你要是擔心到時候買不到車票，我可以先交代公關部的人去辦。」

「喲！這麼體貼？」深褐色的眼珠骨碌碌一轉，閃過精光一抹，「車票錢是公司出吧？我這可是血淋淋的工傷啊！」

大美人兒風情萬種地一勾紅唇，「這還用說？小Case。」

吳邪立馬豎起兩根指頭，「那先謝謝啦，兩張。」

貌似從「兩張」上頭想到了什麼，阿甯的眼神忽然一偏，繞著這個開放的小空間兜了一圈。下午一點剛過，正是午休的時段，除了他們，窗前、椅子上、書報架邊再無第三人。一名手持文件夾的年輕護士從距離最近的病房中出來，瞥了兩人一眼，循著長廊走遠。  
目光回到原點，她的語氣充滿疑惑，「怎麼只有你？」

吳邪會意地一指背後的走廊，「睡覺。」嘴角不自覺地微揚。

「哦……」她輕輕頷首，不知為何，細細的兩道眉毛蹙了起來。

「怎麼了？」

前所未有的，女魔頭眼中先浮出幾分詫異，旋即半斂眼簾，竟然躲避了小菜鳥的視線，「Kylin他……沒告訴你嗎？」  
除開躲避，話裡竟然還有一些……一些……  
太反常，太難跟她那強悍固執且自信滿滿的既定形象產生聯結，那是一種什麼樣的情緒？

「告訴我？」吳邪也皺起了眉，心念隨之一動，「妳指的是當時的情況？」  
眼前一下浮出恢復意識當下看到的畫面。這些天來，不管怎麼問，他家那只悶油瓶子給出的答案始終只有淡淡的三個字：我沒事，對自個兒身上的傷全不掛心。而在全身多處骨折加上剛動完開胸手術還插了幾天胸腔引流管的情況下，他也實在提不起撬開瓶塞子的力氣。趁著做檢查時詢問醫生同樣無用，真不知道是不是私底下講好了，他們的回答出奇的一致：張先生體質特別好，沒大礙，吳先生，你傷得可重多了，還是先顧好自己吧！  
「沒有，他沒說。正好，阿甯，妳告訴我吧！他是怎麼受傷的？你們又是怎麼找到我，怎麼出來的？胖子呢？其他人呢？大家都還好吧？你們是不是也看到了那個有十二條胳臂的大黑粽子和長著人臉的怪鳥？那些怪物沒……」  
想問的實在太多，頓了兩秒，乾脆把所有疑問彙整成一個，「我們走散以後，發生了什麼？」

阿甯別開了臉，轉而眺望起正前方窗外的景色，陰雲堆積的天，隨風飛舞的雪花，寬闊筆直的馬路，皚皚白雪覆蓋的高矮建築，眉心仍然擰著，似在考慮著什麼。沉吟片刻，長出了一口氣，講述起來，「那時候，隊伍撤退到一個小空洞中，發現你跟陳曦掉隊了，立即回頭去找，沒找到，只好停在原地。大約兩小時之後，Kylin從原路過來會合，知道你失蹤了，立刻也返回去，直接鑽進了洞底的那道裂隙，往山體的更深處去。當時蚰蜒已經退光了，我看他很有把握，不像是在亂闖亂撞，可能真的知道你們在哪裡，就帶著其他人追在後面，但是他的速度太快，很快就把我們落下了一大段距離。」  
繁忙的水泥叢林入眼，望見的卻是長白山地底下近乎凝固的黑暗。  
「這麼追了大概二十分鐘，我覺得有點不妥，正考慮要不要停下來，忽然聽到前面隱約傳來一些聲音，聽著像某種野獸的嚎叫聲，非常淒厲。再追了幾分鐘，我們感覺地形有變，打起信號彈，發現小裂縫居然跟一座大裂谷會合在了一起。裂谷上面掛滿了鍊子和乾屍，好多像鳥的影子飛來飛去，彷彿在逃命，眨眼工夫就全不見了蹤影。趕緊又往前追了一段，就看見一座台子，上頭有一口掀了蓋的大白石棺槨，台子後面是一道大得嚇人的青銅巨門，還有……」  
暫停換氣的空檔，她閉了閉眼睛，雙手於膝上交握，捏緊。  
「說真的，我做這行好多年了，從來沒看過那樣血腥恐怖的場面……」再次開口，話音變沉、變緩，「到處都是血，青銅門也濺上了血，地上散著好多的黑色羽毛、碎肉，還有十幾塊巨大的黑色人形殘肢，手臂、腿腳、肚子、腦袋，什麼都有，裂口很不規則，不是利器切斷的，是被極大的力量在瞬間活生生扯開來的。你倒在青銅門前，睜著眼睛，手腳看起來都被折斷了，一身的血，生死不明。有一個人，同樣是滿身的血，整個身子還爬滿了密密麻麻的黑色紋路，頭髮很長很長，跪坐在你身邊，正拿尖尖的爪子抹著你的臉，好像在對你說話。我直覺以為他是守墓的妖怪，要傷害你，立刻放了兩槍。」

吳邪怔住了，左手劇烈地一抖，面色倏忽刷白，腦子裡嗡的一聲，突然有些呼吸困難。望著阿甯，嘴巴動了動，卻像失去了對身體的主控權，沒能發出聲音。  
難道悶油瓶的傷，其實是……

阿甯還是沒看他，微微低頭，盯著自己的手。  
「那個人完全沒躲，就那麼挨了我兩槍，還是跪坐在你身邊，連頭都不抬，就像沒有痛感，而我們根本就不存在。」  
言及此，她停了一會兒，抿了抿唇，又沉沉地吐出一句，「如果不是情況太混亂，一時瞄偏了，我那兩槍是打算轟心臟和頭的。」

前方，茫茫雪幕之外，名喚長春的大城市熙熙攘攘。後方，高聳的白色建築之內，位列三級甲等的大醫院忙忙碌碌。  
但是，這一刻，對坐在窗邊長椅上的兩個人來說──至少至少，對那身穿病號服的傷患來說，世界是無聲的，靜止的。

沉默持續了大約一分鐘，當吳邪終於捱過洶洶襲來的暈眩和胸口傷處的絞痛，吸進足夠的氧氣，並找回支配手腳的能力，他的選擇是緩慢地抬起手來，安慰般拍了拍阿甯的肩膀。為什麼不呢？即使未言明，他已經清晰地感受到了她心裡的自責歉疚，也能明白，身為必須對任務成敗與隊員安危負責的隊長，處在那個當下，她只是做了最合情理的反應。  
可是，他娘的，好疼啊！不止是被折斷的肋骨、被刺傷的肺，心好疼好疼。

感覺到覆在肩上的力度，阿甯笑了，一個象徵感激的微笑。仰臉，單手將垂落鬢前的幾綹短髮別到耳後，側過頭來，總算迎上了吳邪的目光，「Super Wu，你真該……不對，不止你，我們都應該要感謝那個死胖子。要不是那傢伙眼神夠毒，一邊阻止我和Scott再開槍，一邊喊了那麼一句話，不僅我們都認不出那個妖怪一樣的人就是Kylin，他也不會從那種失魂的狀態裡清醒過來。那麼，恐怕你和他都……」

「胖子喊了什麼？」

「他說，『小哥，快別發呆了，我看天真還有點氣兒。』」

 

十二月三十一日，一年的最後一天。  
一年的最後一天，聽著特別，說到底照樣也是一天，除了有興致的思考一下所謂的跨年節目，平時的日子怎麼過，這一天基本也還得那樣過。所以了，分派在吉林大學第三醫院某樓層的小護士們照樣要辛苦地辦理各種手續、巡房、發藥、打點滴、清掃……  
還有，小小地來點八卦。

「嘿！妳們猜猜，我剛剛看到什麼了？」  
「什麼呀？神秘兮兮的，別賣關子了，快說！」  
「我看到那個嫩小哥兒啊，跟一個好漂亮的短頭髮女人一起坐在走廊底講話，兩個人有說有笑的，感情可好了。」  
「女人？不是吧！他房裡那長頭髮的冰山帥哥呢？」  
「我故意繞去偷瞄了一下，大帥哥自己窩在病房裡睡覺呢！你們說怪不怪，他們倆不是一對嗎，怎麼又冒出個女人來？」  
「唉呀！難道他們兩個其實只是清清白白的好朋友，今天來的這個短髮女人才是那嫩小哥兒真正的對象？這可太好了，我可有希望了，那個冰山帥哥完全就是我的菜，妳們瞧瞧他那個體格，那個胸、那個腰、那個紋身、那個──」  
「那個妳的頭！拜託，哪個清清白白的好朋友沒事會用那種眼神看妳，照顧妳幾天幾夜不吃不闔眼，自己身上的槍傷只當是給針扎了兩下，連睡覺都要趴妳床邊握妳的手不放？」  
「嘖嘖！怪了，照妳這樣講，難不成……他們其實是三角戀？嫩小哥兒腳踏兩只船，三個人談判不成，鬧了個情殺，現在這女人又想來挽回……」

這廂八卦得熱火朝天，劇情是高潮迭起，驚心動魄，愛恨糾纏千千結，狗血滿地不要錢。那廂，長廊上，八卦男主角之一正以單手拄著柺杖，緩慢地挪回自己的病房。女主角踩著一雙時髦的高跟雪靴走在旁邊，雙臂環胸，下頷微抬，氣勢十足，顯然覺得這點體力勞動就當是提前復健了，一點也沒有要親暱體貼地湊上來攙扶的意思。

「對了，差點忘了問，陳曦怎麼樣了？」

「我們先找到你，跟著就在谷底那座高台附近找到了她。她縮在一塊噴滿了肉末子的大岩石邊上，半個身子給一條黑色大斷手壓住，只受了一點點皮肉傷，不過人被嚇得神智不清，精神崩潰，連自己叫啥名字都說不上來了。本來她也跟你一起在這裡治療，前些天陳四爺那邊已經派人來接了回去，再下來的情形我就不清楚了。」  
阿甯說著，突然一挑眉、一勾唇──無庸置疑，這代表了嘲諷。  
「知道嗎？她後來可是怕Kylin怕得要死呢，一瞧見他就發抖尖叫，白眼直翻，好像活見了鬼……」  
鬼字出口，笑容忽地一僵，隨即若有所思地瞇起了眼睛。

吳邪倒沒察覺她的神色變化，又吃力地往前挪了一步。他當然曉得是什麼嚇著了陳曦，只是對於這樣的結果，一時不知該做什麼反應好。對她煩歸煩，不爽歸不爽，想著好好的一個姑娘給嚇傻了，還是讓「白馬王子」嚇的，你說這老天爺還能更惡搞一點嗎？內心不由生出幾分不忍，嘆出一口氣。  
曦姑娘，妳可得學乖啊，以後千萬別亂跑了，什麼北京解家的當家也趁早別想勾搭了，養好了腦子，好好跟葉成過日子唄！人家小夥子挺好的，就是缺了點心眼，另外眼光稍差了點，別說，這才真真跟妳是天造地設的絕配啊！  
又一步，再一步，終於走到了病房前。止住腳，將拐杖往身上一靠，抬手。  
準備轉動門把的手忽然被按住。

略嚴肅的女聲流入耳中，「我告訴大家，Kylin是在脫隊探路期間誤碰了雲頂天宮裡的機關毒物，所以才變成了那副樣子，而且得到異乎常人的攻擊力和復原力。過陣子要交上去的報告，我也打算用這理由對上面解釋。可是，我有點懷疑，事情真的是這樣嗎？」

「估計是了，我也是這麼猜測的。」吳邪聽見自己的回答，應對速度之快，語調之自然，出乎了意料，就像早有準備。甚至敢於將頭一扭，擺出一副完全贊同的誠懇表情，定定地與質疑者對視，「我問過小哥，他也說不上來，應該是不知不覺間著的道。」還能配合語意的轉折擰一擰眉頭，「就希望不要有後遺症了。」

「是嗎？那也許是我多想了。」

光是裝誠懇裝憂心還不夠，再得配合第二招，轉移話題，「說到報告，老頭子一定超級火大吧，又讓我這倒楣催的把專案給搞砸了。」

「火大？」招數果然管用，女魔頭霎時失笑，給出的卻是與預想截然有異的回答，「有沒有搞錯？Super Wu，你可是立了大功，把陳四爺那邊捏著的底牌送到了我們手中。」

大功？底牌？  
腦中猛地閃過一道電光，半殘小菜鳥險些原地蹦起三塊豆腐高，雙眼因驚訝而睜得滾圓。這回不是裝的，真的，比貞操還真！「啥意思？難道說，你們……我靠！任務成功了？你們找到了我身上的鬼璽，用它打開了雲頂天宮的寶庫？那道地底下的青銅巨門？」

阿甯收回手，略有不滿地叉著腰，「要不然你以為我們這些天都在忙活什麼？在北京補覺嗎？我這還是聽說你醒了，好不容易才擠出的一點時間啊！」

「居然能成，這也他娘的太誇張了，那你們……」  
手上的壓力一輕，咋舌感嘆的同時，手掌順勢一轉，病房門便在吳邪面前無聲無息地滑了開來。  
「你們……」  
然後，下文卡殼了。  
不對不對，是根本就斷了、停了、沒了。

約莫十秒後，便聽隱隱透著期待的話音道：「Super Wu，你難道不好奇，我們在那青銅門裡面看到了什麼？」

「嗯，看到了什麼？」詢問十分平淡。

「終極，世間萬物的終極。」

「哦，嗯。」更平，更淡。

「喂！你這人怎麼一點求知慾也沒有？我看到的可是終極啊！你就不……」

吳邪夾著拐杖，倚著病房門，面朝病床邊支著的那張行軍床。凝視床上隆起如蟲蛹的棉被團，從棉被底下露出的小半顆頭，還有散落枕面的幾絲烏亮長髮，不由彎起眉眼，溫柔而滿足又疼惜地笑了。  
這個嘛……  
吳爺我也算看到了吧，終極。

 

 

Section 43

二○○七年一月下旬某日，新年度的開頭，舊年份的末尾，一個毫不出奇的日子。從漠河到南海，從烏蘇到帕米爾，九百餘萬平方公里土地，整整二十四個小時，沒發生任何驚天動地轟轟烈烈能瞬間震動全國具超級新聞價值的大事，不會在史冊中或者社會大眾的記憶裡得到什麼特殊的位置。  
但對吳邪來說，這平凡的一天，絕對値得慶祝。

「呼……」  
感覺醫院的自動門在身後合攏，他緩緩地吸入一口未經任何空調設備處理的天然空氣──說是空氣，其實更像一把隱形的冰渣子，再從口中呵出一長串的白氣。身子抖了一抖，鼻頭和臉頰如有針扎，毛帽帽簷下的眼睛卻透出了興奮。首先將視線拉高、投遠，仰望清澄晴朗的藍天、空中那一絲絲薄如抽鬚的毛捲雲。然後轉為平視，自地平線上高高低低的樓房處逐漸往回收，回歸至面前，一條積著雪的人行道。  
再後，轉頭往身邊看，「咱們稍微散個步唄。」

在雪地上蹦跳狂歡絕對不現實，這要不小心滑個跟頭、磕碰個一下，搞不好又得苦逼兮兮地回剛剛才告別的醫院躺著去。那就退而求其次吧，誰說在長春的街頭頂著零下十二攝氏度左右的低溫散個小步不能算是一種慶祝？

邁開腿腳，謹慎地循著人行道前行。經過五個星期的治療休養，身上各處的石膏都已經拆了，也能夠不靠著拐杖行動了。可骨頭畢竟還沒全長好，走起路來免不得有些跛，有些遲緩。  
既然如此，此時便該緊盯地面，留意即將踩過的每一處、落下的每一步。偏偏雙眼安分不了，一面走，一面卻留意著四周的種種。  
天冷，醫院一帶本不算鬧區，路上的行人不多，車流也少。地面的雪估計清晨才掃過，僅有薄薄的一層，沒多少腳印，如一張剛鋪上不久的大白毯子。積雪全給鏟到了人行道內側，推起了約小腿肚高的雪堆，一堆接著一堆，一路延伸，儼然成了一條峰峰相連的迷你山脈。路外側種有一整排的楊樹，枝幹挺逸高拔，葉片掉光了，樹枝表面結滿一簇簇晶瑩的白霜。迎著冬陽的照射，較高處的霜花隱隱折射出水晶一般剔透的光彩。  
藍、白、褐，天地之間，大體上就三種顏色。

同樣是深冬雪景，論蒼茫壯闊，如何比得了國界線上巍峨聳峙的長白山？論柔婉秀美，別忘了杭州還有一座集天地人三方巧思造化於一身的西湖。但是，這樣走著走著，以為凍僵了的嘴角不知不覺地就揚了起來。冷嗎？呼吸難受嗎？腳不舒服嗎？很好，再好不過，因為這些正代表了，自己是活生生地站在這個地方，呼吸著這裡的空氣，體會著這裡的嚴寒，走過這裡的土地。  
如何冷，如何疼痛，都是源於活著。

兩個人，一起活著。

思及此，吳邪收了收手指，握緊了手裡的另一隻手。

察覺到施加在手上的力量，張起靈迅速站住腳步，側過身來。被裡外兩層帽子和長瀏海覆蓋大半的蒼白臉孔淡淡靜靜的，表情沒有變化──更應該說，沒有表情。可吳邪立即就看見了，黑眼珠裡毫不掩飾的關切。  
那是一汪水潭，藏在一層永不化凍的冰下。踏破了冰，跌落進去，沒頂的潭水竟是微暖，而水深無底。  
「哪裡疼了？」

他搖頭，心口湧出一股熱流，「謝謝。」

謝謝，再尋常不過的兩個字，聽者眼中的關切卻於瞬間被另一種情緒取代。極輕地搖了搖頭，看了看他，隨即上前小半步，手一放，雙臂一張，以幾乎不用力氣的方式，將他攬進懷裡。

銳利寒凜的冷空氣混入了一絲絲最最熟悉的氣息，一同流入鼻腔。吳邪闔上眼簾，滿足地嘆出一口長氣。明知這是街邊，不是長白山的深山老林、岩縫破屋，路人只是少，不是沒有，還是忍不住用沒受傷的左手環住張起靈的腰，又慢慢地抬起右手，加了上去。  
老實不客氣地把下巴頦兒枕上挺闊的肩膀，頭微微一偏，抬眸。楊樹將凝著霜雪的枝椏伸向天空，蒼穹是這麼高闊，這麼清澈。

「娘的，這回總算真放年假了。」他從自己的聲音裡聽見了笑意，「好了，走吧，咱們回家。」


End file.
